1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna using a buildup structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an antenna using a buildup structure wherein a chip is positioned within a dielectric and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) means a system of processing information by, identifying a tag in a thin and flat type which is applied to an object in a contactless manner, using a radio frequency signal. Antennas using RFID tags are practically used in various application fields, such as products, traffic, security and safety, among others.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the constitution of a conventional tag antenna. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional tag antenna comprises: a dielectric 11, a radiator 13, a ground 15, a ground line 17 and a tag chip 19. However, in the conventional tag antenna, the tag chip 19 protrudes as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, the tag chip 19 is sensitive to an external impact, static electricity, temperature, pressure, humidity and the like, thereby increasing a defective rate and decreasing a recognition rate in actual use.
Due to these problems, a user has to check the state of the tag antenna one by one to confirm whether the tag antenna has no problems before actually using the tag antenna. Moreover, since the tag antenna has limited uses, it cannot be used for the special purpose of being positioned within a metal or liquid.